Huh? Oh, right
by notaguitar
Summary: Barnaby and Kotetsu are in a bathroom. BarnabyxKotetsu.


**AN**: So this is just porn. Random, aggressive porn.

NC-17 so don't even read it, ok. Jeeze. Pervert.

* * *

><p>The wall of the bathroom stall creaked. With each shrill grind of metal on metal, Kotetsu wasn't sure if it would be able to hold much longer. The rickety and well rusted hinges screaming each time Kotetsu's body was slammed against it, seemingly begging for him to stop, pleading for this to end. Kotetsu, on the other hand, wished it never would.<p>

His hands were unable to grip anything, sweaty palms pressed against the faded chipped paint were slowly becoming his only means of stabilization. His legs feeling stiff and sore, contorted in the uncomfortable cramped space of the bathroom stall. Not that Kotetsu didn't enjoy it rough and wild. That was sort of his motto that he applied to life, so rough sex wasn't so bad either, but he knew he'd be bruised. Bruised on his hips, where Barnaby's fingers tips were gripping far tighter than they needed. Bruised the back of his neck, hickeys that were to be secret-marks of ownership. Dark purple bruises on his wrists where the slender, delicate fingers of his young blonde partner has grasped assertively before it had escalated to impromptu sex.

"Yeah, d-damnit,…" Kotetsu groaned, sliding his forearm in front of himself, pressing his forehead against it as he braced against powerful thrusts. "Bunny, y—ah!"

Barnaby didn't falter, barely paused as he rammed into Kotetsu. Violently unrelentless as he pounded his dick inside. Kotetsu choked out his sounds of pleasure, his voice strained.

"You like that?" Barnaby asked through gritted teeth, pulling Kotetsu's body against his before shoving the older man forward into the wall, forcing himself entirely inside. "Tell me you like it."

Heavily panting, Kotetsu stammered: "Ah… s-so hard…"

Grinning with delight, Barnaby was always happy to exercise complete control over Kotetsu. It was a pleasure on its own to have Kotetsu begging for him like this, desperate and wanting. And it all belonged to Barnaby. He gripped the hair at the nape of Kotetsu's neck, pulling the older man to stand. Cock still inside, but thrusting significantly more gently, Barnaby turned Kotetsu's head towards his, colliding their lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues connected sloppily as they breathed into each other, both men eager to express their desire. They savagely exchanged spit and satisfied groans before Barnaby pulled away, dropping the clump of hair and pushing Kotetsu back against the wall. A string of saliva dangling from the blonde's lip as he quickly fell back into his vehement thrusts.

They were both close at this point. Barnaby could feel his erection throbbing with every movement. Precum making each slide in and out of the warmth of Kotetsu's ass easier than the last. The slick noises of their bodies hitting. Skin grinding against skin. Sweat and cum and spit. Aggressively he stamped on hand in the center of Kotetsu's lower back, holding the older man firmly in place. He raised his other hand purposefully, connecting with Kotetsu's. His sweat soaked palm forming lovingly over the bone-white knuckles of Kotetsu's tensed hand.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu's voice was aroused and aching with the familiar tone of affection that ignited the fire in Barnaby's body.

The lustful voice echoed in his mind, spurring him to keep going. Pounding against Kotetsu, moving in time with the squealing metal of the rusted hinges of the stall, Barnaby thrust until he was coming. Wet, warm heat around his cock as he kept moving. Eyes pinched closed, mouth open, pleasure pulsating in his body like an earthquake. Tension spilling from his muscles, his body feeling limp and empowered, exhausted and rejuvinated. Kotetsu was moaning then, arriving at his own orgasm only moments after Barnaby.

He pulled out, his gaze lowering dizzily to his dripping cock. He managed to smile as he was catching his breath, blindly ripping toilet paper from the roll to clean his softening dick. He tossed the paper into the toilet, smirking at the convenience. He replaced himself into his underwear, fastening his pants and belt swiftly afterwards. With a large intake of breath, Barnaby pushed back his hair, strumming his finger's through the curls as he admired Kotetsu's sweaty, ravaged body.

He knelt down then, setting his hands gently on Kotetsu's hips, guiding the older man to turn around. When Kotetsu was facing him, looking down at the blonde with a post orgasm expression still fresh on his features, Barnaby pressed a delicate kiss to Kotetsu's sharp hip-bone.

"You're perfect," he said tenderly as his hands gripped the sides of Kotetsu's pants and crumpled boxers, pulling them up from the dirty bathroom floor. He stayed kneeling as he zipped up the older man's fly, clasping the button before doing up his belt.

He then picked Kotetsu's discarded hat up, dusting it off. He got to his feet, setting the cap onto the slightly disheveled brown hair.

There was an unmistakable look of displeasure on Kotetsu's face. A deep frown set on his lips, brown eyes wide and dewy.

"What?" Barnaby asked softly, cupping his hand on Kotetsu's cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"Tch. Couldn't if you tried," Kotetsu responded smartly, regaining his normal demeanor for a moment before he froze up again, looking forlorn as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "It's...You…"A pink flush light up Kotetsu's cheeks. "You didn't let _me_ clean up… and I can feel your…"

With his patent smirk, Barnaby slid one hand down the curve of Kotetsu's back, stopping of the seat of his pants. Kotetsu shuddered against the touch, but reluctantly leaned into Barnaby to embrace him. Nose to nose with each other, Barnaby with a snarky grin and Kotetsu with narrowed eyes.

"Does that make you upset?" the blonde inquired, pecking Kotetsu's lips once in apology.

"Well, it's not exactly comfortable, y'know,…" Kotetsu admitted, averting his eyes. He turned his head away, gazing at the locked stall door.

Gripping Kotetsu by the chin, angling their faces towards each other, Barnaby whispered against Kotetsu's lips: "I'll _personally_ clean you up later."

With a sly grin Kotetsu relented, never one to stay annoyed for long. "That a promise, Mr. Brooks?"

"Don't you trust me?" Barnaby smiled, as he took the older man by the hand, interlacing their fingers. He placed a kiss to Kotetsu's ear, chaste and soft, a whisper of a touch. "I wouldn't miss that for the world. But right now..."

With their hands still linked, Barnaby slowly guided them to the door, pulling the handle open to the bustling hallway outside.


End file.
